In a conventional projection television, a mirror is supported by a metal bracket on the inner surface of a rear cover of a cabinet with a mirror protection pad interposed at a contact portion between the bracket and mirror.
In another conventional projection television, a mirror is supported by a bracket made of synthetic resin to protect the mirror surface without using a pad (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-120838 (1995)).
In the conventional projection television in which the mirror is held by the metal bracket on the inner surface of the rear cover, direct holding of the mirror made of glass by the bracket may cause damage on the mirror which results in image defects, or flaws caused by a shock, if applied to the mirror or bracket, may result in cracks to damage the mirror. Therefore, a pad for protecting the mirror surface needs to be interposed between the metal bracket and mirror.
Such pad, however, has high frictional resistance and thus causes the mirror to be kept displaced from its original position, which in turn causes image distortions. There is a pad of low frictional resistance, but results in high costs because of its less availability, difficulty in machining and expensive raw materials. Further, some pads of low frictional resistance are easily scratched. Such a pad is scratched when a frictional force is applied between the mirror and pad, and resultant shavings may be adhered to the mirror and the like to cause image defects. In the case of attaching a pad, the pad may interfere with an image when the accuracy of attachment is low, which causes image defects and makes the assembly procedure complicated because of the additional step of attaching the pad.
A metal bracket is superior in strength and minimizes displacements of the mirror, but is disadvantageous in the likelihood of reflecting light. Reflected light from the bracket gives rise to image disturbance. To reduce such reflection, the bracket needs to be subjected to surface treatment such as coating, or an additional mechanism for limiting the direction of reflection needs to be provided, which results in high costs because of the difficulty in producing such bracket due to its complicate shape, difficulty in keeping the shape within tolerances, and the like.
The use of a bracket made of synthetic resin instead of the metal bracket eliminates the need to provide a pad and further, reduces reflection of light, however, such synthetic resin bracket is of low strength. A cabinet made of wood, for example, which is strong and resistant to deformation, ensures the strength and raises no problem even with the mirror being held by a bracket of low strength made of, e.g., synthetic resin. However, a cabinet made of, e.g., synthetic resin which is likely to be deformed is too weak to support the weight of the mirror and becomes deformed, which results in image distortions.